


Gonna break her in good tonight

by JaneBuzJane



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Genderbending, Genderswap, Lust-fueled rivalry, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Rule 63, Smut, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 23:37:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20380021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneBuzJane/pseuds/JaneBuzJane
Summary: Yaku sobs, body taut, searching, craving more.Kuroo gives it.





	Gonna break her in good tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for #HQvolleygirls week, Day 1: "Hands!" 
> 
> Many thanks to [Mother_of_Eevees](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mother_of_Eevees/pseuds/Mother_of_Eevees) for the beta!

_Fuck this,_ Yaku thinks deliriously, splayed out against the sheet with Kuroo between her legs and playing her body like a lewd, filthy instrument.

"Oh ffffuck," Yaku slurs, hips lifting, shuddering as another orgasm rolls through her. Her third, and Kuroo shows no sign of stopping, her devil hands seemingly unable to refrain from coaxing round after round of pleasure from Yaku's body. "Kuroo - I - " 

She bites down on her lip, instinctively stopping the words from escaping. The _losing_ words. The ones that would cause Kuroo to call off this game entirely. Because as much as Yaku's dying right now, she can't help but grudgingly admit - to herself only - that Kuroo really _is_ good with her hands, and spiker calluses do way too much for her in the sack than Yaku is comfortable admitting. 

"Does Yakkun want another?" Kuroo purrs, lifting her head up from where she's rested it on Yaku's thigh. The temptation to knee her in the face is strong. "You only have two more to go to catch up with me." 

Two more. Two more orgasms than Kuroo's supposed record of five in a row.

It was a stupid, _stupid_ bet, and Yaku realizes that now, but when locker room talk had turned towards multiple orgasms - who could, who couldn't, who had the highest record, and so on - she'd been unable to stop the wrinkle of her nose and the too-hard slam of her locker door. 

"Yakkun!" Kuroo had called, and Yaku ground her teeth as she realized that Kuroo never, ever would have let her get away without Yaku chiming in. It wasn't a sore spot, exactly, but Yaku didn't enjoy penetration, and one orgasm was always enough. Anything more had her falling over the edge from pleasure into pain, swiftly yanking her small bullet vibrator away with a gasp as she paused whatever video she was watching. 

So it's not that she _couldn't,_ it's just that she had no reason to. Anything else was... greedy. Took too much time. One orgasm was enough for her sex drive, and if that wasn't the norm, so be it. 

"What," Yaku had said flatly. She hadn't turned around, but Kuroo's grin had a presence of its own, and Yaku could _feel_ it pressing against her back. 

"What's your record?" Kuro had asked, and the teasing, taunting lilt to her voice pressed every single one of Yaku's buttons. The ever-present urge to prove herself, to _shut it down,_ surged forth to the forefront of her being. 

Yaku spun around. "I don't need one," she bit out, and Kuroo's eyebrows flew up into her bangs. "Orgasms don't require a rap sheet, Kuroo." 

Kuroo's eyes had darkened, narrowed, and the rest of the locker room disappeared into the background as Yaku got lost in the inviting, intoxicating lull of her gaze. It was like everything that had ever happened between them, from first year up until then - the teasing shoves, the lingering glances and pigtail pulling, the smacks on the ass for 'Nice receive!' and 'Nice kill!' that were far too personal, the humiliating time where Yaku had needed a tampon and Kuroo had smirked and said that orgasms were good for period cramps and _'Do you need any help with that, Yakkun?'_ \- had coalesced into a single, shining point. 

"Bet you we can fix that," Kuroo had said, far too sly, looking up at Yaku with a grin that was far too smug. 

"You know what?" Yaku snapped. "You're on." 

Yaku sincerely regrets any decisions her past self had made up until this point. 

"Hands only," Kuroo had said, coming over to her apartment on a free day. No practice that night, and Yaku had showered three times just in case - well. Just in case they really were going to go through with this, she didn't need Kuroo thinking she skimped on personal hygiene. "I can't eat myself out, so my record is with my fingers -" she waggled them, and Yaku scoffed - "And fair's fair." 

"Fine," Yaku had said. "Great. Let's get this over with." She'd stripped off her clothes right then and there in the genkan, and Kuroo had smirked and followed suit, yanking off her shirt as she followed Yaku to the bedroom.

Now, impaled on on three of Kuroo's fingers, Yaku wishes she had been a little more protective of her future self. 

"Kuroo," Yaku moans, and the spread of Kuroo's fingers inside her drives her to distraction. "Fuck - just - it's so _much_ \- " 

"I know," Kuroo whispers, voice uncharacteristically soft, her eyes glittering up at Yaku from where Kuroo lay splayed out between her legs. "You're taking it so good, Yakkun. Hottest thing I've ever seen my hands do, and that's counting blocking Bokuto's spikes." 

A laugh rips out of Yaku's chest without her consent. Count on Kuroo to mention Bokuto-san while they're fucking. "Fuck you," she grinds out, wrapping her legs around Kuroo's waist. "Kiss me." 

Yaku doesn't question why she so desperately wants Kuroo's lips on hers - maybe it's the way that Kuroo thumbs her clit while her fingers work inside Yaku, causing Yaku's body to spasm, jerking upwards to try and get away from something her body can't decide whether to categorize as pleasure or pain; maybe she just wants more of Kuroo close so she can - fucking - 

She digs her nails in and scratches up Kuroo's back as she slithers up Yaku's front, and Kuroo hisses into her mouth as Yaku slots their lips together. "Rude," Kuroo says, stilling her fingers inside Yaku, and Yaku gasps, outraged, lips jerking in little aborted movements as her body tries to entice Kuroo to move. 

"Kuroo," she says darkly, glaring up at Kuroo's outrageously innocent expression. "Why'd you stop." 

"Oh, now you want me to keep going?" Kuroo asks, her eyes widening in a deliberate show of surprise. "Make up your mi - _fuck._"

Yaku cuts her off by rolling her hips down on Kuroo's hand, scrabbling at Kuroo's shoulders for purchase as she forces herself down, and down again, the movement catching as she climbs toward another peak of white-hot pleasure-pain. All she can hear is Kuroo's heavy, quick breathing and the wet sound of her own pussy; all she can feel is Kuroo's fingers working in her cunt, spreading, pushing against her walls like it's her sole job to make Yaku feel good; all she can see is an endless expanse of tanned skin and Kuroo's dark eyes, fixed on hers. 

"You said you'd make it good - _shit_ \- for me," Yaku gasps, digging her nails into Kuroo's back. "You're not even doing anything. This is pitiful." 

"No," Kuroo says, and the rasp in her voice makes Yaku's pussy throb. "What's pitiful is the way your cunt looks, all stretched out on my hand." 

_Goddammit fucking shit._ Yaku's body seizes as the strongest orgasm yet overtakes her, wracking her body with trembling shivers that only magnify the presence of Kuroo's fingers inside her, which _still haven't stopped,_ searching and pressing like they have a job to do. 

"K'roo," Yaku thinks she says. Her tongue is thick in her mouth. Heat suffuses her body. Kuroo's gaze pins her to the bed. She can see Kuroo's other hand has disappeared into her own shorts, and the thought of Kuroo touching herself to this - getting wet to this - _fucking herself_ to this - has a whine catching in Yaku's throat. 

Kuroo doesn't use the orgasms against her. "Shit, Yakkun," she breathes, looking down at Yaku with something like wonder in her eyes. Yaku's barely able to focus, teetering on the edge of a cliff. "You like that?" Her fingers move quicker, a fourth finger teasing at Yaku's slit. Yaku might die. It glides, dipping into her pussy and stopping right at the edge of her hole. 

Yaku sobs, body taut, searching, craving more. 

Kuroo gives it. 

Yaku's eyes fly open as Kuroo slips her pinky finger in beside her other three fingers, unable to comprehend much other than Kuroo's impassioned swearing above her. Yaku's hips move without her permission, grinding down on Kuroo's hand in a quick, sloppy rhythm. Kuroo's thumb brushes her clit again, and Yaku winces - that's too much, it's itchy with friction, she can't - 

Kuroo's warm, heavy arm settles across her sternum, stilling the wild thrashing that Yaku wasn't even conscious of. "Take it," she says, dark eyes blazing, and her fingers curl up, up, _up_ \- 

It's a slow climb to the precipice, and Yaku's half-convinced her body can't do it. Something's happening, something warm and slow and liquid inside her gut, and she's just as confused as she is eager to reach whatever it is. 

"Shit," she cries into Kuroo's mouth, because at some point, Kuroo's started kissing her again. "Kuroo, how - " her voice breaks. She squeals, a high, reedy sound as Kuroo's fingers curl just _right_ and she - there's liquid, it's everywhere, catching Kuroo's face, and if this were any other time, Yaku would have to laugh at the sight of Kuroo with her bangs damp and flat, an expression of gobsmacked surprise on her face - but Yaku _can't,_ and she's scrambling up the bed, shoving Kuroo's arm off of her to try and escape the heavy, pulsing, electric feeling in her abdomen - 

But Kuroo's face settles into _that_ grin, and it's so, _so_ hot, but Yaku will never admit it - 

"Out, fingers - out -" Yaku snarls, head banging against her headboard as she retreats, but Kuroo does the opposite, crawling up Yaku's body with a feral look in her eyes as her fingers move quicker - hard - harder - louder - filthy and wet and it sounds like Kuroo's playing in a puddle but it's Yaku's traitorous pussy, wet for Kuroo like it has been since first year when Kuroo evaluated her with a sharp smile that found every part of Yaku wanting and eager. 

Yaku's gaze whites out as Kuroo starts talking again. 

" - So fucking wet, Yakkun, your pussy is so _good,_ so hot, so tight, bet it could take my entire fucking hand if I wanted, all I'd have to do is be sweet to you and you'd open right up for me like a pretty little flower -" 

Yaku will deny it later, but it's the talk of fisting that has her quaking through her sixth loose, wet orgasm, mouth open in a silent scream as the world narrows to a single pinprick of space and time.

* * *

"You piece of shit," Yaku says to Kuroo later, after Kuroo has wiped her face and Yaku's begrudgingly eaten her out. "You made me squirt." She hadn't even known she could do that. 

Kuroo's smile is disgustingly self-satisfied. "You liked it," she says, and though her voice is strong, her finger trails up Yaku's hip, a question in a single gesture. Yaku grabs Kuroo's hand and wraps it around her waist, deciding, for now, that winning the orgasm war is good enough for her pride for one day.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: [@JaneBuzJane](https://www.twitter.com/janebuzjane)


End file.
